Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sound reproducing apparatus installed in the inside of a car.
In providing a sound reproducing apparatus in a car, it is necessary to suitably locate speakers at selected positions so as to provide the optimum acoustic effects without being in the way of passengers entering and leaving the car. In addition, safety should be secured in case of accidents. In view of the foregoing points, speakers have usually been installed in the doors on both sides in spite of some losses in acoustic effects, mounted on the shelf in front of the rear window or, some time, even installed under the seats. While the ceiling portion of a car would be ideal for installing speakers from the standpoint of acoustic effects and safety, such installations have not been put in practice, because the ceiling portion generally consists of soft material such as synthetic leather and the like which makes it difficult to firmly set the speakers.